The Grinch
The Grinch is the titular protagonist and antihero of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Dr. Seuss' Halloween is Grinch Night and Dr. Seuss' The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat. The Grinch plays as Fidget in The Great Dog Detective The Grinch plays as Beast in Beauty and the Grinch, Beauty and the Grinch 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Grinch 3: Mira Nova's Magical World The Grinch plays as the Magic Mirror in Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane) The Grinch plays as The Great Owl in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) The Grinch plays as Oscar the Grouch in Night at the Toontown 2 The Grinch plays as Grumpy in Ariel White and the Seven Men and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane) The Grinch plays as the Indian Chief in Genie Pan He played Oscar in Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Animated Human style) *He is a sarcastic monster who lives in a trashcan. Voice Actors: # Boris Karloff (1966) - English # Jim Carrey (2000) - English # Benedict Cumberbatch (2018) - English Portrayals: * In How the Great Dane Stole Christmas (2000) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In How the Skeleton Stole Christmas (1966) and How the Skeleton Stole Christmas (2000) he is played by Jack Skellington. * In How Springtrap Stole Christmas (1966), How Springtrap Stole Christmas (2000) and Springtrap (The Grinch) he is played by Springtrap * In How the Grump Stole Christmas (1966) he is played by Grumpy. * In How the Cricket Stole Christmas (1966) and How the Cricket Stole Christmas (2000) he is played by Jiminy Cricket. * In How the Bee Stole Christmas (1966) and How the Bee Stole Christmas (2000) he is played by Barry B. Benson. *In How the Fish Stole Christmas, He is played by Dennis and his Evil clone. Gallery: The Grinch (1966).jpg The Grinch (2018).jpg The Grinch in Halloween is Grinch Night.jpg The Grinch in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat.jpg Grinch has an idea.jpg The-grinch-doctor-seuss.jpg Grinch sits in the chair and max render.png Grinch 2018 render.png Grinch movie character 2018.png The Grinch (2018)-0.jpg The-Grinch-And-Darla-Dimple.png|With Darla Dimple The Grinch (2018) ending.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Green Characters Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Imagine Entertainment Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Universal Live-Action Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Dr. Seuss Characters Category:Illumination Entertainment Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Grinches Category:Anti Villians Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Sweet Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Christmas Characters Category:Halloween is Grinch Night Characters Category:The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat Characters Category:Halloween Characters Category:Home Alone Cameos Category:Home Alone Scenes Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Non Villains Category:Brothers Category:Screaming Characters Category:Naked Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Assholes Category:Wankers Category:Scary Characters Category:Creepy Characters Category:Creeps Category:Not Actual Villians Category:Hairy Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:2018 Introductions Category:1966 Introductions Category:2000 Introductions Category:Titototter Characters